Eternal Love
by angelichatsunemiku
Summary: A yuri themed story (since there isn't any around in the Sonic The Hedgehog archive.) About escalation of the relationship between Blaze and Amy. Drama, fluff, and yuri will approach.


_ Author's note: I recently realized there isn't really that much Sonic the hedgehog fan fiction with yuri in it (yuri that isn't just about lemon, I mean.) So I decided to make one! It's just sad that everything is yoai, but you never see any yuri anywhere! Enjoy~_

10...

I swear, that moment I looked in her eyes I just melted.

9...

She was so sweet and innocent...

8...

And I was so...serious and isolated myself from everyone.

7...

Why would she ever want to fall in love with me?

6...

Let alone talk to me...

5...

I want to change completely for her, but...

4...

She'll notice the rapid change in my personality and know I'm just being fake.

3...

And the last thing I want to happen is for her to think of me negatively.

2...

But it's a fresh start...

1...

So its my chance to at least try to make her love me.

HAPPY NEW YEARS!

I jolted out of my thoughts when everyone's voices pierced my ears. My friends Silver and Marine came and sat next to me. "You look happier than usual. Is it because you have a fresh new start? Or are you up to something mischievous?" " Oh, it's nothing. I'm just glad to be here around my friends!" As if I would ever actually say something as cheesy as that! To be honest, the only reason why I came to this party is to see the beloved Amy Rose. But it still is nice to have my friends around on New Years Eve, though. Amy was over at the punch table chatting with Cream. I can guess that they are talking about the latest fashion trends fir this month.

I'm into looking nice and all, too, but I never take fashion as seriously as those two do. There are stacks of Teen Vogue magazines in their rooms! I only read one and it was all about celebrities and how they dress and get clear skin, and the harms of certain body modifications. Some of the articles were interesting, but not something I would sit down and read all day.

Anyway...I stood up off my chair and went towards Amy and Cream so I could 'get some punch'. "Hello, Blaze! It;s so nice to see you here!" Cream said sweetly. Amy didn't really greet me formally. She just waved and looked away. "I- I have to go use the bathroom, GOODBYE BLAZE AND CREAM!" Amy said, sounding panicked. "Um... is she...okay?" I asked. "Y-yeah, she is just worried about...uh... .what she should wear for the...um... song she has to perform for this party!" I giggled when Cream said that , "Amy likes to sing?" I asked. "Yes!"

**Amy's POV**

OH MY GOD! I can't believe I just did that; I just made a big fool of myself in front of Blaze! It's the New Years and I wanted to not embarrass my self in front of Blaze at all this year, so then the she will probably...fall in love with me... but I failed in the first 5 minutes!

I was about to cry until my cell phone rang. It was a text message from Cream which said, 'Amy, please don't get mad at me when I say this, but I kind of told Blaze that the reason you suddenly stormed out was because you were nervous about singing for the party in 10 minutes, so now you have to sing on stage because she can't wait to hear you sing.'

If Cream could see my face right now...I'm now more panicked than I was. What if Blaze doesn't like my singing and hate me forever! Or she'll tease about all year! Wait... Blaze actually wanted to hear me sing?! I can't disappoint her! So I might as well just sing a song dedicated to her so I can pour out my feelings, and she won't even know it's for her!

I guess I can do this!

10 minutes later...

Once I saw everyone's eyes on me once I went up the stage; I couldn't do this anymore. But it to late now. I looked at the bright side of things and thought 'Hey it's all for Blaze! Anything Blaze is worth it, right?' and that was true, the only reason I'm doing this is for Blaze! The music started and I breathed in a lot of air so I don't run out of breath.

_ This I swear unto the starlit sky, my love for you will stay forevermore, forevermore. So hold onto this hand of mine, and I promise you I will never let go!_

_ Days just keep on passing by, and you were always on my mind. Naturally, baby you were the only one. Together we face what's ahead, unafraid of anything, and that's because your here with me. To look onto those strong eyes I wish time would stop and leave us in this embrace._

_I can see a thousand lights shining brightly from the sky onto your smiling face, And then you'll see Eternal Love that's what this is. This feeling I just cannot resist. So hold onto to this hand of mine and I'll promise you I'll never let go..._

_The day we first met, the day we first kissed I still remember everything about us babe. Until the day when you said yes; these are the moments I am sure to cherish for all time...your lips are so sweet, can you feel my heartbeat? I still remember everything about us babe. And after all this time, I'm thankful to the stars that I have found you. When I think about it now I was probably to blessed to be forever yours. But I try my best to hide, tears are falling out my eyes 'cause sometimes I'm afraid; you might say goodbye._

_Eternal Love, that's what this is, this feeling I just cannot resist, so hold onto this hand of mine and I promise you I'll never let go!_

Everyone started clapping once I was done. I took a huge gasp of air in. I actually...feel better now! Blaze came up to me and said "Oh my god Amy! You are such a beautiful singer!" I turned as red as Knuckles once she said that. "T-thank you Blaze!"

**Blaze's POV**...

Amy was such a graceful singer, that song just stuck to my head. My personal favorite verse was _'When I think about it now I was probably to blessed to be forever yours. But I try my best to hide, tears are falling out my eyes 'cause sometimes I'm afraid; you might say goodbye.' _I think that verse will be in my head forever. I grabbed my purse and went outside towards my car. But then I saw Amy sitting on the curb alone. This was my chance to ask her if she needs a ride and bond with her!

"Hey, Amy do you need a ride home?" She quickly turned around to face me, and I saw a look relief on her face. "Yes, I do!" She picked up her purse and followed me to my car. I was so happy right now, just her being in my presence makes me want to just squeeze her.

**Amy's POV...**

Yes! Cream's plan worked! A 30 minute ride with Blaze to my house. Maybe I can persuade her to come inside my house and spend the night! But she didn't bring any pajamas or anything...I think I pajamas that fit her, and some spare items for her to use! I just hope she says yes!

_Authors note: The name of the song is Eternal love by Adrisaurus. It was originally in Final Fantasy, but I liked these lyrics better. Listen to it sometime!_


End file.
